Miyo Takano
Miyo Takano erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 2 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 2 - Geheimnis". Ihr wahrer Name lautet Miyoko Tanashi, doch als ihre Eltern starben und sie von Hifumi Takano aufgenommen wurde, ließ sie sich umbenennen und nahm seinen Nachnamen an. Sie arbeitet als Ärztin und Forscherin, dem Anschein nach allerdings als Krankenschwester, in der örtlichen Irie-Klinik und begeistert sich für die Kultur und Geschichte des Dorfes Hinamizawa. So ist sie auch beim Watanagashi-Festival anzutreffen. Eine wichtige Rolle in verschiedenen Abschnitten der Serie spielen Miyos Notizbücher, die ihre Theorien über Oyashiro-sama und Hinamizawas Vergangenheit unter dem Namen Onigafuchi enthalten. Es handelt sich um verschiedene Theorien, die unter anderem von einem Parasiten, Außerirdischen, Seeungeheuern, umherwandernden Seelen der Toten und anderen Phänomenen handeln, die im Zusammenhang mit Hinamizawa stehen sollen. Außerdem enthalten sie den Verdacht, dass die Drei Großen Häuser von Hinamizawa den Glauben an Oyashiro-sama wiederbeleben wollen und dafür bereit sind, großen Schaden anzurichten, beispielsweise die Einwohner mit der aggressiven Variante eines Parasiten zu infizieren, dessen Verhalten die Bewohner zwingen soll, Oyashiro-samas Gesetze streng einzuhalten. Obwohl Miyos Theorien zum großen Teil absurd klingen, sind manche mitunter von ihnen leicht zu überzeugen, wenn sie ihren eigenen Ideen in irgendeiner Form entgegenkommen. Beispielsweise bestärken sie Rena, Shion oder Oishi in dem Verdacht, dass die Familie Sonozaki hinter dem Fluch Oyashiro-samas stecke. Miyos Tod am Tag des Watanagashi-Fests erscheint einigen als Beweis, dass an ihren Theorien etwas dran sein müsse. Aufgrund von Bestechung mit einer Milliarde Yen, die Herr Koizumi ihr gegeben hatte, hat Takano die Kontrolle über eine Elite-Truppe, die Yamainu genannt wird. Diese führt einen Großteil der schmutzigen Arbeit für die Irie-Institution durch. Durch die Organisation "Tokyo", die hinter der Arbeit von Irie und Takano steckt, hat Miyo den Rang eines Majors (sansa) der japanischen Selbstverteidigungsstreitkräfte, ihre militärische Anrede ist also Takano-sansa. Sie hatte sich vor der Gründung des Irie-Forschungszentrums erhofft, dessen Leitung zu erhalten. Dass Irie die Leitung erhielt (unter anderem weil ein Mann als Leiter gewünscht wurde), war ein Rückschlag für sie, da er sehr prinzipientreu ist und sich davor scheut, Menschen als Versuchsmaterial zu missbrauchen, wozu Miyo sofort bereit wäre. Während Irie vor allem ein Gegenmittel für das Hinamizawa-Syndrom erschaffen will, arbeitet Takano auch an einem Mittel, das den Ausbruch des Syndroms auf seiner höchsten Stufe bewirkt, da die Irie-Institution unter anderem von Geldgebern finanziert wird, die Japan wieder zu einer schlagkräftigen Militärmacht machen wollen und dafür neuartige Waffen brauchen. Nach dem Tod von Miyos politischem Förderer Herrn Koizumi wurde die militärische Erforschung eingestellt und der gesamte Vorrat des Mittels sollte vernichtet werden. Aber Miyo und die Yamainu sorgten dafür, dass etwas davon übrig blieb. Miyo Takano arbeitet in der Klinik in der Aufmachung einer Krankenschwester, obwohl sie ein vollständiges Medizinstudium absolviert hat und als Ärztin auftreten müsste. Möglicherweise will sie ihre wahre Funktion damit noch zusätzlich verschleiern. Miyo und Nomura Kurz vor ihrem Ziel hätte Miyo beinahe die Unterstützung der Tokyo-Organisation verloren, als eine geheimnisvolle Frau namens Nomura-san ihr neue Hilfe zusagte. Miyo erkannte nicht, dass sie hierbei lediglich ein Spielball in einer politischen Intrige war, die das Ziel hatte, einflussreiche Politiker zu stürzen, indem diese für die Hinamizawa-Katastrophe Verantwortung übernehmen mussten. Nomura machte Miyo klar - oder ließ sie glauben -, dass Miyo in Wirklichkeit nicht daran interessiert ist, die Rätsel des Hinamizawa-Syndroms zu lösen. Vielmehr wolle sie Rache für ihren Großvater nehmen und dafür sorgen, dass die allerhöchsten Politiker Hifumi Takanos Studien ehrfürchtig zur Kenntnis nehmen. Durch Rikas Tod und das Große Hinamizawa-Desaster ist das möglich, denn die Regierung muss die Anwendung des Notfallplans #34 genehmigen und sich dafür mit der zugrundeliegenden Theorie beschäftigen. In vielen Fällen ist Miyo daher persönlich für den Tod der "Trägerin der Königin", Rika, und ihres eigenen Geliebten, Tomitake Jirou, verantwortlich, sowie indirekt für den Tod sämtlicher Dorfbewohner. Es ist unbekannt, was in den Welten, in den Rika stirbt, mit Miyo Takano passiert. Nomura hat ihr versprochen, dass nach der Durchführung des Hinamizawa-Desasters ein neues Forschungszentrum eingerichtet würde, mit Miyo als Leiterin und unbegrenzten Mitteln für ihre Forschung. Allerdings gibt es keinen Hinweis darauf, dass Nomura ernsthaft an der Erforschung des Syndroms und der Parasiten-Theorie interessiert ist. Außerdem verständigt sie sich hinter Miyos Rücken mit Okonogi, dem Leiter der Yamainu. Mion und Satoko sind nach Rikas Erklärung der Situation in Matsuribayashi-hen der Ansicht, dass der "Bösewicht" (also Takano) vermutlich nach Ausführung der Operation von seinen Auftraggebern beseitigt wird, und zeigen sogar Mitleid angesichts dieses wahrscheinlichen Schicksals. Charakter Miyo erscheint meist sehr freundlich, sanftmütig und umgänglich, kann aber auch sarkastisch und verächtlich sein, wie z. B. gegenüber Keiichi in Tatarigoroshi-hen. Sie zeigt ein großes Interesse an allem, was mit Hinamizawas Vergangenheit und dem Watanagashi-Festival zu tun hat. Sie schnüffelt öfters mit Jirou in der Vergangenheit des Dorfes herum. Trotz unverhohlener Drohungen betrachtet Miyo ihre Recherchen offenbar nicht als Gefahr für sich selbst und erweckt gelegentlich den Eindruck, sie halte dies alles für spannende Gespenstergeschichten. Oft sind ihre Gesprächspartner irritiert, weil sie von grauenhaften Themen spricht, als handele es sich um etwas Lustiges. Sie lässt sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen, mehr über die Geschichte Hinamizawas zu erfahren. Besonders wenn es sich um Oyashiro-sama und die Legende seines Fluches dreht, die eine große Faszination auf sie auszuüben scheint. Der eigentliche Grund für ihr Interesse ist, dass sie glaubt, durch die Geschichte des Dorfes mehr über das Hinamizawa-Syndrom erfahren zu können. Miyos Charakter ist für die Dorfbewohner ziemlich undurchsichtig. Ihre Persönlichkeit ist scheinbar sehr verdreht, gerade wenn sie Freude daran zeigt, die Dorfbewohner in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Sie sieht die Menschen als Versuchskaninchen ihrer Forschungen, darunter Satoko und Rika. Empfindungen zeigt Miyo nur für ihren Großvater Hifumi und alle, die ihr durch politischen Einfluss bei ihrer Forschung helfen können. thumb|210pxAllerdings hat Miyo auch eine nette, kindliche Seite, wie es in Minagoroshi-hen gezeigt wird. Als Miyo mit Jirou in den Furude-Schrein einbrechen wollte, bot Rika ihnen den Schlüssel an, mit der Bitte, den Schrein nicht am Watanagashi-Tag zu betreten. Als Rika dann freundlich und süßer wirken wollte und "Ni-pah" sagte, sprang Miyo hoch und drehte sich vor einem Hintergrund aus Blümchen und schrie ebenfalls "Ni-pah". Als dies Hanyuu, der Geist an Rikas Seite, mitbekam, bekam sie ein komplett anderes Bild von Miyo. Auch als sie klein war, hatte Miyo sehr viel Freude am Leben. Der Unfall ihrer Eltern änderte dies allerdings vollkommen. Miyo ist davon besessen, die Ebene der Gottheit zu erreichen. Sie ist sehr zielstrebig, denn sie versucht mit allen Mitteln, die Theorie ihres Großvaters Hifumi über das Hinamizawa-Syndrom zu beweisen - oder zumindest zu erreichen, dass sich einflussreiche Wissenschaftler und Politiker respektvoll damit beschäftigen. Hifumi glaubte ebenfalls, dass man ein Gott werden könne, wenn man etwas verwirklicht, was in die Geschichte eingeht. So habe man sich nach dem eigenen Tod selbst verewigt. Er äußerte seinen Wunsch, durch den Nachweis der Existenz des Hinamizawa-Syndroms die Anerkennung der wissenschaftlichen Gemeinschaft zu bekommen und auch nach seinem Tod durch die Anerkennung seiner Erkenntnisse als "Gott" weiterzuleben. Als Hifumi dann starb, nahm Miyo seine Forschungen an sich und forschte weiter, um von der Welt anerkannt zu werden. Ihr Ziel ist es, zusammen mit Hifumi ein Gott zu werden, um mit ihm für die Ewigkeit zusammen zu sein. Da sie auf einen göttlichen Thron steigen will, sieht sie die Gottheit von Hinamizawa, Oyashiro-sama, als Feind an und will sie vom Thron stoßen, um selbst Oyashiro-sama zu werden. Aussehen thumb|210pxMiyo hat langes, blondes Haar und unverwechselbare, braune, "hängende" Augen. Sie ähnelt ein wenig Rena in ihren Dreißigern. Die meiste Zeit trägt sie ein rosa Poloshirt mit einem weißen Kragen und ein grünes Strickjäckchen. Zudem eine lange, dunkle Hose und weiße High Heels. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira trug Miyo, bei einem Strafspiel, ein rotes Bunny-Girl-Outfit. Dieses bestand aus einem engen, kurzen, roten Kleid, roten Hasenohren, einer roten Schleife um den Hals, schwarzen Strapsen und roten High Heels. Bei ihrer Arbeit in der Irie-Klinik trägt sie eine knappe Krankenschwestern-Uniform mit langen schwarzen Strümpfen und als Major trägt sie einen schwarzen Umhang und eine schwarze Mütze. Badekleidung thumb|210pxIn Folge 1 von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei "Scham-Entblößungs-Kapitel" trug Miyo einen sehr freizügigen, schwarz-gelben Tiger-Bikini. Mion meinte, dass dieser ihren unverschämten Körper sehr betone und sie damit gegen das "Anti-Große-Brüste-Gesetz" verstoße. Zu dieser Badekleidung trug sie eine dunkle Sonnenbrille. Watanagashi-Festival Miyo gehörte zu den Opfern des Watanagashi-Festival-Fluches im Jahre 1983. Ihre verbrannte Leiche wurde von der Polizei in einem Fass in der Präfektur Gifu vorgefunden. Allerdings wurde bei der Obduktion festgestellt, dass Miyo schon 24 Stunden vor dem Fund tot war - also einen Tag vor dem Watanagashi-Festival verstorben sein musste. In Tatarigoroshi-hen, während des Watanagashi-Festivals, brachte Keiichi Satokos Onkel Teppei um. Miyo sah dies möglicherweise mit an und fuhr ihn nach Hause. Während der Autofahrt bat sie ihn darum, zu sagen, dass sie sich an diesem Abend nicht begegnet seien, da sie zu dieser Zeit schon als verschwunden gelten sollte. Vergangenheit Familie Miyos (damals noch Miyoko Tanashi) Eltern starben bei einem Busunfall. Es gab niemanden, der Miyoko aufnehmen konnte, denn auch all ihre Verwandten waren verstorben. Ihr Vater sagte ihr an seinem Sterbebett, sie solle seinen Arbeitgeber Hifumi Takano aufsuchen, da dieser sich um sie kümmern würde. Allerdings wurde Miyoko von der Regierung in ein schreckliches Waisenhaus geschickt. Als Kind ging Miyoko manchmal mit ihren Eltern auswärts essen und bekam einen Kinderteller. Auf diesem steckte jedesmal eine kleine Landesflagge. Miyo wollte 20 verschiedene Flaggen sammeln. Sie glaubte, wenn sie 20 Flaggen zusammen habe, werde ihr etwas Schönes passieren. Aber bevor sie die letzte Flagge sammeln konnte, starben ihre Eltern. Das Leben im Waisenhaus - Der Fluchtversuch & die Rettung Die Zeit im Waisenhaus war sehr schrecklich für Miyoko. Denn dort wurden viele Kinder für Kleinigkeiten misshandelt. Obwohl Miyoko dort nette Freunde gefunden hatte, wuchs der Drang in ihr, aus dem Waisenhaus auszubrechen. Nicht nur sie spielte mit diesem Gedanken. Auch ihre Zimmergenossin Eriko und zwei weitere heckten einen Plan aus. Sie wollten durch den Garten fliehen und in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen rennen. Dies schafften sie auch, doch Arbeiter des Waisenhauses machten sich auf den Weg, sie zu finden. Auf der Flucht rief Miyoko von einer Telefonzelle aus Hifumi an und bat um Hilfe. Einige Zeit später wurde sie eingefangen. Nachdem Miyokos Fluchtversuch misslungen war, wurde sie vom Leiter des Waisenhauses verprügelt. Allerdings stoppten zwei Arbeiter des Waisenhauses den Leiter, da Miyokos Retter, Hifumi Takano, eintraf. thumb|left|220px|Miyoko als Kind.Doch schon bald wurde Hifumi für sie eine Art Großvater und es entstand eine sehr enge Bindung. Hifumi brachte ihr vieles bei und war derjenige, der Miyo auf den Weg der Medizin brachte und sie mit seiner Studie über das Hinamizawa-Syndrom faszinierte. Hifumi meinte unter anderem, dass das Syndrom möglicherweise durch einen Parasiten ausgelöst werde, der imstande sei, das menschliche Gehirn zu kontrollieren. Sie wusste seine Arbeit sehr zu schätzen und interessierte sich dafür. Bevor Hifumi starb, wurde er sehr gedemütigt. Er stellte seine Theorie über das Hinamizawa-Syndrom einigen einflussreichen Gelehrten vor, welche ihn daraufhin auslachten. Sie gingen so weit, Hifumis Aufzeichnungen auf den Boden zu werfen und darauf herumzutrampeln. Dies wurde für Miyo zu einem traumatischen Moment. Miyo entschied sich, seine Studien weiterzuführen und seine Theorien zu beweisen, um ihn zufrieden zu machen. In diesen Theorien wurde beispielsweise aufgelistet, dass im Falle des Todes der "Königsträgerin" Rika Furude alle Dorfbewohner sterben würden. Miyo verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit dem Nachweis der Theorien und war dafür bereit, auch über Leichen zu gehen. Daher gibt es immer wieder Konflikte zwischen ihr und Dr. Irie. Trivia *Miyo ähnelte als Kind Lambdadelta, der Hexe aus Umineko no Naku Koro ni. *Sie hat die meisten Morde in Hinamizawa zu verantworten. *Sie hat möglicherweise Gefühle für Jirou Tomitake, obwohl sie ihn hauptsächlich für ihre Interessen benutzt. *Sie mag Stofftiere und kauft sich ab und zu welche. *Ihre Sprecherin Miki Itou ist im Anime Umineko no Naku Koro ni in der Rolle Eva Ushiromiya zu hören. Realfilm ﻿Ayako Kawahara spielt im Realfilm Miyo Takanothumb|Ayako als Miyo.﻿ Sound Novel Miyo takano 2.jpg Miyo takano1.jpg Takano miyo.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich